vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanks
Summary Shanks is Luffy's idol, inspiring him to take up a pirate life, and one of the Four Emperors that rule over the New World. Unlike Whitebeard (or presumably Kaido) he doesn't lord this status over everyone else, preferring to travel to different stops and party, with a special fondness for drinking. When Shanks was younger, he and Buggy were both apprentice pirates in the Jolly Roger Pirate Crew, the crew of the late Pirate King, "Gold" Roger, and clashed with Whitebeard's crew several times. They were subordinate to Silvers Rayleigh, the first-mate of the crew, and spent their time fighting each other. Both of them attended their captain's public execution, where they parted ways to form their own crews. Sometime afterward he became the rival of Dracule Mihawk, and their duels are now legend throughout the Grand Line, remembered even by Whitebeard. During Luffy's youth, The Red-Haired Crew stopped at his town, and usually went to the town bar. Luffy always used to plead with him to join the crew. Shanks not only refused, but teased Luffy about not being able to swim, and that he's just a kid. Shanks saved his life when a bandit tried to drown him, which cost him his dominant arm, but Shanks said that it didn't matter as long as Luffy was safe. Shanks then gave Luffy his favorite hat, telling him to return it once he surpasses him, and set sail. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Shanks, epithet "Red Hair" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 37 pre timeskip, 39 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Yonkou, Captain of the Red Hair Pirates, Former Member of the Roger Pirates Destructive Capacity: Large Island Level+ via powerscaling (is one of the top dogs of One Piece as a Yonkou, his duels with his rival Mihawk in the past were also said by Whitebeard himself to have "shaken the Grand Line" and he also clashed equally with Whitebeard, which split the sky as a side effect) Range: Extended human melee range with sword Speed: '''At least Massively Hypersonic''' (matched Whitebeard, and was also able to come out of nowhere to intercept and block an attack from Akainu in the Marineford Battle) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (matched Whitebeard in their clash and also blocked a magma fist from Akainu without budging an inch) Durability: Large Island Level+, possibly much higher via powerscaling (should be about as durable as Akainu) Stamina: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown but should be extremely large, given that two of his fellow top tiers demonstrated the reserves to continuously battle one another for ten days Standard Equipment: His saber Intelligence: Highly accomplished fighter with over two decades of battle experience (sailed and fought with the Roger Pirates as a young boy, and after they were disbanded he formed his own crew), an august battle leader, with an authoritative presence that commands battle fields, should possess advanced strategic intelligence and tactical ability given his status as a Yonkou Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, superb swordsmanship, sovereign Haki user (Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his saber with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious, can even harm inanimate objects with his will) Weaknesses: He's missing his left arm (though he has adapted perfectly to it, so it's not really a handicap for him at this point) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Shanks is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):''' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Chi Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6